


Club Room (Tsukishima Kei x Reader)

by skysenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysenpai/pseuds/skysenpai
Summary: Tsukishima forgot his sports glasses at the club room. When he returned, he did not expect what Y/N was doing. So he joined her. 🤪
Kudos: 6





	Club Room (Tsukishima Kei x Reader)

Tsukishima and the other memebers of the Karasuno VBC were changing into their volleyball attire. They were talking about the game between Karasuno and Nekoma for the next month when you saw them leave the club room.

You were their manager, and as a female, you change later than them. "Alright. Now's the time." you smirked as you entered the room and double checked if someone was inside.

Tsukishima was talking to Yamaguchi when Tsukki interrupted him and said "Wait. I think I forgot my sports glasses at the club room."

Yamaguchi started to panic for some reason. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I got it." Tsukki replied and ran to get his sports glasses.

Your routine everyday was to masturbate as soon as you enter the club room because you enjoy the thrill of getting caught.

You started stripping and lied on the bench and began to touch yourself. You played a porn on your phone, putting the headphones on that Tsukki lent you.

You fantasized about getting caught and having sex with Tsukki because you secretly liked him since he joined. He was your junior and you like his snobby attitude for some reason.

You were getting into it, moaning Tsukki's name with so much pleasure.

"Want some help?" he lifted the headphones while wearing a smirk on his face. " _Senpai_ ,"

You didn't notice that he opened the door and said "Tsukki what are you doing here??!" you asked, panicked.

"Came to get my sports glasses but that can wait. The real question is what are YOU doing here, _senpai_?" he said then kissed you and touched your boob with his taped fingers.

You were surprised at first but as a freaky person, you went with the flow, kissed him back and touched his buldge. "Fuck," he groaned and started to touch your bahdussy.

You just moaned with him and you look at the door, wishing that none of the VBC opens the door. "Don't worry, I locked it." he said then went down on you to eat you out. You pulled on his hair, while his tongue gets deeper and faster.

"My turn," he smirked and took his shLoNg out. You knew he was packing BUT NOT THIS HUGE. He threw his head back and kept groaning and he came all over your face.

"You ready?" he asked and let you sit on his sHLong while facing each other. You were the one in control so you felt tired after such a short time.

He then picked you up and let you lie on the bench. He started to thrust slowly and gradually speeding up deeply. "fUCK SLOW DOWN TSUKKI!" he ignored that and went faster. 😌

You couldn't contain yourself and let out loud moans. "I'M CUMMING" he saif then pulled you in closer and kissed you while still thrusting hard and deep.

"uHG FUCK YOU'RE SO HOT. YOU CAN CUM INSIDE ME. IT'S A SAFE DAY." you said in between kisses."I'M CLOSE,"

"WHAT'S MY NAME?" he asked, panting hard. You could not answer him because you were biting your lip, trying not to scream. "SAY IT. WHAT'S MY NAME?!"

"t-TSUKISH-" you didn't get to finish what you were saying because he thrusted for one last time, deeper and harder than normal.

He picked you up, kissed you again while putting you down to sit. "I know you like me, Y/N."

"w-What? No I don't," you said, blushing.

"I think I heard you moan my name earlier though..." he smirked like the little asshole he is.

"No I didn't, dumbass." you looked away, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Then wanna try again? I'm gonna make you moan my name so loud that they can hear your voice from the gym." he said while he wipe your bAhdUssY. "Ready for round 2, Y/N?"

"Shut up. They're waiting for us for sure," you said while getting ready to stand up. "fUCK." You limped lmao. Your legs were shaking, you couldn't even stand up.

Tsukki just laughed at you while you were trying to get up. "Here lemme help." he smiled and offered his hand to pull you up. He also helped you put your clothes on.

You were getting ready to leave, Tsukki guiding you to walk when you remembered something. "Wait Tsukki. Your headphones. I forgot to give it back to you."

He smirked and said "Keep it. So you'll remember me when you touch yourself again and moan my name."

"Shut up you fucking nerd." you said, blushing, looking away from him.

On the way to the gym, you were both discussing about what excuse you should say to them.

When you arrived there, Noya shouted "OI Y/N! YOU'RE HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TSUKKI?" and the whole team looked at you both.

"She helped me search for my sports glasses." Tsukki responded. He let you go and you almost fell but you didn't.

"What happened to you?" Yamaguchi asked,

"Nothing. I just slipped. On the way here." You smiled and went to the bech near coach Ukai.

Minutes later when you were helping by throwing balls at them, Hinata noticed that you were shaking and came up to you. "Y/N why are you shaking? Are you sick?"

You said "Oh what? No Haha." then you looked at Tsukki and smirked.

"I knew you two did it!" He shouted and the whole team looked at you so you grabbed Hinata's hair and said "ShUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT." 😌💅🏻

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on Tiktok but it's not doing well. Check it out if you want! @sumasumachuu


End file.
